Conflict in the Bathhouse
by Those-carrots
Summary: *Sequel to 'Uchiha's and The Bathhouse'* Itachi and Shisui in a conflict that they don't don't fully know the degree of. Sakura and Ino on a mission to destroy the perverts who dare try to catch a peep of them. And some how Naruto and Sasuke? ItachixSakura soon. One-shot


"Not to mention that his power is on par with that of all three of the legendary sannin. Hell he even defeated one, -with the help of his elder cousin- but regardless... He's a perfect Shinobi, just born lucky.", Ino kept her gaze on Sakura watching her intently, her lips tugging in a proud smile.

Sakura didn't return her blond haired friends gaze. They'd been in the water tub for a while now.

"Yeah...he's awesome.", the cherry blossom of the leaf became lost in her thoughts. The memories of that day filling back into her head. That day... That special...yet depressing day that had changed her whole definition of the word shinobi and what the village meant. It gave her A new motivation, and a new ideology.

"I'm sure we could take him though.", she heard Ino say before being lost in her thoughts.

* * *

_(*) seven years earlier (*)_

_She waved at that blond haired teammate of hers, a cute smile prone on her features. It would be the last time she'd see that knuckle head of ninja for two years. Naruto had been given the opritinuty to become more powerful, and he couldn't possibley give up a chance to surpassSasuke in power. And there was no doubt that he'd become way more powerful in the intensive training session he's suppose to be going through, with none other than the one of the legendary Sannin jiraiya._

_"Bye SAKURA-CHAN!", the loud blond cried at the top of his lungs, him and the white haired shinobi side by side, on there way out of the outer gates of the village. She smiled at her teammate still waving. However, that was exactly the issue at hand. The smile... _

_I'll just say this flat out, that smile of Sakura's was fake. Totally fake...All sense of the word...**FAKE**. Earlier today Sakura had done the same thing with her long done with crush, Sasuke. Yes, you guessed correctly Sasuke was also leaving the village to get more power. Sasuke's little rivalry with Naruto and his older brother was of utmost importance to him. _

_Him and Kakashi-sensei had decided that it was in Sasuke's best interest if he were to catch up to his older brother. The Uchiha head family agreed._

_And as a result they had successfully -all three of her teammates- left Sakura alone. Yes totally alone, like she was just some useless female on the team._

_When people thought of team seven they usually thought of, the Nine-tales container, the copy ninja, Kakashi of the sharigan, and the next Uchiha prodigy._

_ Team seven was notorious for, although they've only been together for a year and 4 months, they had accomplished so much. Together... but some how everyone had forgotten about the pink haired girl, who's name was unknown. And to tell the truth Sakura felt... Neglected. By her own sensei, and her teammates, hell...by everyone. They saw no talent in her, she was weak in comparison. She always played the role of the damsel in distress, and she absolutely positively HATED! It!_

_She slowly began to trod back to the village entrance seeing that both Naruto's and jirayia's heads were no longer present._

_She was lost in emotion, and it was this feeling that was driving her... In a negative way that is._

_By the time she reached the inner gates of the village her emerald eyes... Those glamorous emerald eyes of hers were full of a certain emotion. That emotion being sadness. Sakura was truley crestfallen. _

_She was a failure as a Shinobi, oh how she should've listened to her parents when they had encouraged her to quit. She should have never enlisted in the damn ninja academy. Damnit! Tears were currently sliding down the sides of her cheeks. She had no bloodline or some spirit or just simply raw power as backup. She was just Sakura... and she was in fact a failure._

_The sun began to set.._

_She just held everyone back. She was worthless, and this fact was proven during the chunin exams. When Sasuke had been attacked by the snake sannins and both Naruto and Sasuke had tried their best to defeat him, but to no avail, he'd knocked them both uncounsious._

_Sakura hadn't even tried to save them, she had been selfish and cherrished her own life over theirs. Though she had wanted to save them, and do atleast something, she just couldn't build up any couarge. She had watched in horror as Orochumaru attempted to take Sasuke with him._

_However unfortunately for the snake ninja and fortunately for them his plans were foiled by a certain Uchiha. Yes the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Before Orochumaru could wrap his rather flexiable and extendable body around Sasuke and teleport him else where, Sasuke's older brother had come to their rescue, successfully cutting the savage sannin in half with his Katana. _

_Sakura remembered the distasteful face on the former konoha Shinobi at the sight of Itachi. None the less, as soon as he gazed at the Uchiha's crimson red eyes he fled in a flash of snakes. Itachi was silent at he check his younger brother and Naruto, Sakura black out after that._

_Why couldn't she be like him. Why couldn't be like Itachi? The prodigy and pride of the Uchiha clan. Everything came easy for him... Sakura had to work to to gain power and knowledge, but in the elder Uchiha's case it came easily. And no matter how hard she tried, she still was nowhere near the power of her teammates let alone the anbu captain's_

_There was barley anyone in the streets of the village, which was good for Sakura, there wouldn't be that many people to witness he despair. But those who did starred in awe, the usual happy and lovable pinket crying._

_Sakura then found her feet picking up in pace. They began to move faster until she had finally started to sprint. Where she was going? The 13 year old Blossom had no idea, but she didn't care she had to get off the streets._

_A worthless...weak...pink haired looser.-What they used to call her- There was no point in continuing as a Shinobi like this. It was just too stressful and nothing good came from, for her._

_Sakura soon found herself at the old team seven training grounds. Yes, the exact area where Naruto had been tied to a log. Sakura drop down on the wet grass and leaned her back onto the wooden pole. _

_She was holding her team back, and they must have realized it, which would explain why they had left. Oh so she thought... Tears running down her face as she buried her eye into her palms._

_Staying a shinobi was no longer an option, for her. For her to stay as a ninja would be a selfish act on her part. Staying a ninja would simply just hold her team back. _

_Her dream of showing Naruto...Kakashi... Sasuke... The whole village her power, was only that. That being, a dream, it was simply a dream. This was reality..._

_Sakura's ear's picked up on a rustle of leaves a vegitation. Her swollen with tears emrald eyes gazed up. There stood a tall dark haired figure with the same charcoal black color of his hair. His facial features were similar to that of Sasuke's, which is why at first she believe it to be him. However, he was much too tall to be sasuke, and his face was way more masculine. _

_Sakura wasn't stupid. She could put two and two together, the man in front of her had to be none other than Itachi Uchiha. The Anbu Captain himself. Of all the people to witness Sakura in her small pathetic state it had to be him, the genius Uchiha._

_He starred down at her impassively his body as motionless as a statue. His eyes looking her over. She didn't dare look the prodigy in his eyes, not wanting the elite shinobi to see her fear...though it WAS pretty obvious._

_"Why are you sobbing kunoichi?", his question coming out smooth and calm like, much like his brothers, but his voice containing much more base than the younger Uchiha._

_Sakura decided not to reply. She had no intentions of conversing with Sasuke's brother, she was a simpleton in comparison. She knew not answering would mostlikly iritate the Uchiha, but maybe if she avoided the question with silence he would leave her by herself, to her own devices._

_His expression didn't change, but his eyes narrowed ever so slightly._

_"Kunoichi, I will not bite you, I'm just curious to why you're sitting alone in this training ground crying to yourself. A ninja shouldn't act in such a way.",_

_She gave no reply to this either._

_"If you are sad, it would be upon your best interest to speak about your issue. So What exactly is said issue?",_

_The pink haired Shinobi removed her hands from her face and gazed up at the Anbu captain. Sakura didn't know what to think of this? Why would he be worried about what problems she had?_

_"If you're sad about the departure of my younger brother, then I assure you. He'll return to the village within only a couple of months, much less time than that blond chi-",_

_"No... It has nothing to do with Sasuke...", Sakura began, her voice cracking from the saddened state, before reconsidering what she just said. _

_Itachi raised an eyebrow._

_"...Okay it does have to do with your brother...but not only him, my whole team actually.", she quickly corrected herself, trying not to give Itachi the wrong idea..._

_"Hm, then what's your issue?",_

_What concern was it of his? Didn't he have important Anbu things to attend to? Anyways, this was Sakura's business and not his, what so ever._

_She didn't answer wiping the tears away from her face._

_"Because if I'm not wrong, it seems that you have a bit of an infatuation. Which is why I assume such a thing.", he continued, his expression the same as earlier no emotion present. Damn Uchiha's never show any emotion._

_Sakura sighed her body still trembling from her previous emotions._

_"I guess it's no secret...I had a huge crush on your brother...little over a year ago. But I had come to realize that that's all that it was, a crush. I see him as little more than a friend and a teammate.", Sakura answered the Uchiha, her emerald eyes finally meeting his charcoal._

_The Uchiha-heir starred down without flinching what so ever. "That's one answer down. But you see __Kunoichi you have yet to answer my original question, so I will repeat myself. What is the problem?",_

___Sakura flinched at his words. His voice was impassive and emotionless, but yet at the same time had a hint of authority to it. So, dodging the question was no longer an option._

___"I'm useless.", she admitted quietly, picking up grass in her right hand and dropping it shyly._

___"You'll have to repeat yourself, I didn't quite catch that.", his eyes were locked on hers, his expression ever so stoic. She sighed..._

___Like Brother, like Brother?_

___"I said that I'm ...just useles...completely useless.",_

___"In what aspect exactly?", the Uchiha-heir continued to question her impassively. Oh how did she end up here again? Right she ran her in a puddle of tears... Better question: How did she end up in this situation? Sakura searched her brain that was now aching for an answer, but received none._

___"Do you really care to know Uchiha-san?",_

___It took no time for said Uchiha-heir to come up with a response._

___"I would not ask such a question if I 'did not care',", he seemed to be getting a tad bit impatient with the pinket._

___he did have a point though... So Sakura just decided to give in._

___"I'm a failure as a shinobi...you see, I'm just not cut out for this type of life style. I'm weak, fearful, and useless in any situation.", _

___The Uchiha seemed to be listening to the emerald eyed female intently._

___"How can I be a shinobi if I can't even keep up with my teammates? I work just as hard as them and yet... I'm just weak.", she stopped to wipe her eyes._

___"They get all the attention and fame..and even though I'm on the same team I'm nobody.",_

___She paused for a moment, tears piling up in her eye sockets, again._

___"You cry because you feel that you're weak? and -correct me if I'm wrong- also because you feel as if you're holding back you team.",_

___Sakura nodded slowly, the Uchiha in front of her seemed to be very interested, you wouldn't be able to tell from his expressionless face, but his black obsidian eyes told enough. _

___Itachi dropped his hand down to her level in which she was sitting on the wet grass. It was getting dark as the suns light was no longer visible, the only light being that of the village and the waxing crescent phase of the moon._

___Sakura starred at the hand, in confusion at first, but then she caught on and grabbed the Uchiha's hand as he helped her to her feet._

___"Crying will not help your situation, haruno-san.", he told her smoothly._

___"I'm aware of that, it's just that... I think... I no longer care... Simpl..just- I'm done. Being a ninja is no longer an option.",_

___The the prodigy didn't respond._

___"You wouldn't understand... You're the great Itachi Uchiha, everything...EVERYTHING... Comes easy to you.", she held the word everything on her tongue. He couldn't understand and he can't, he was one of the most skilled ninja in all of konoha, if not the most skilled. He had mastered the art of being a ninja And everything he did he did to perfection. There was no comparison between her and Itachi!_

___Itachi's eyes changed suddenly, they have the interested mysterious twinkle that she'd seen a few minutes ago, they had a much more serious and deep look to them._

___He began to speak once he noticed she was glaring at her._

___"On many occasions I'd asked myself: 'If I was doing the right thing... If being a shinobi was in fact my calling, if we were in fact the definition of good.", Itachi cleared his throat. "When I had recieved, an impossible mission, which would have surely resulted horribly for me and the entire village, I had asked myself that question, repeatedly.", Sakura starred at he Uchiha in awe. This had to be the longest she ever heard him speak since the conversation began. And the prodigy of all people had thought about leaving the life of a ninja? _

___"fortunately, the mission had been eradicated thanks to the third hokages efforts. However even after the fact, I was questioning everything I knew, wether the village would have been worth it. And for the first time in my life, I had no idea what to do.", Sakura was about to speak, but chose not to as he open his mouth again._

___"For awhile I questioned right and wrong. I questioned the sanity of the people around me and myself. Were we right? Right and wrong is a matter of opinion... Just depends on the person you're asking... It took my idiotic cousin to explain to me that, there was more to it than I was led on to believe.", _

___Sakura's emerald eyes we watching the Uchiha intently, he was actually telling her a story about his life. She'd always thought the people of the Uchiha clan to be secluded. The tears were no longer present as she listened. _

___"The village is more precious than anyone individual life, a shinobi is not to show any weakness and thrive for success. A true shinobi would rather hide in the shadows, then seek fame for his accomplishments, a true shinobi would be proud of his/her teammates and their skill, and use that as motivation to get more powerful, instead of being jelous.", Itachi seemed to finish his speech, and quickly returned to his impassive, quiet self. But instead had one last thing that was needed to be said._

___"I'm not a Shinobi because I want to be. I am a ninja because I need to be..You giving up wouldn't be satisfactory, mainly because you have yet to meet your potential.",_

___Sakura could only nod, no words were able to come out of the small kunochi's mouth. A few things could only cross her mind. It was true! She was being selfish and taking her teammates actions in the wrong way. Realization had struck her like a wall of bricks. She simply didn't have the right motovation, but now, this very moment...she had an entirley knew motivation. Though it only took a short story for her to change, it was a huge from ten minutes ago, her ideology was tottally different now._

___"Thank you, Uchiha-s-...", To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke's elder brother was no longer there. Instead, a group of crows had taken his ace and were now soaring into the now dark sky. _

___He had gone withot saying another word, she should have expected it from the Uchiha._

___Sakura felt her lips curve into a smile. Itachi Uchiha, prodigy of the leaf, was now her inspiration. _

___She wouldn't give up! She couldn't give up! She would be come more than great! It took a man she barley knew to show her this... And she was thankful.._

___It was late..She needed to return home... With a much more positive attitude._

* * *

___(*)End flash back(*)  
_  
That had been roughly 7 years ago. And yet she still held that memory close to her, yes she looked up to the legendary Uchiha. He had molded her into the Shinobi she was today. She never got to thank him, though.

* * *

"You heard that baby cousin? Woman do indeed love you... Why don't you believe me when I tell you?", Shisui gave his cousin a quick thumbs up and a cheesy grin.

He then continued, gleefully, as if he had just won the lottery "The blond girl seems to be interested in some Uchiha lovin too, hehe. This works in both our favors.",

"Awesome?", Itachi questioned, remembering what the pink had said.

"Yup, awesome. Ya know; spectacular, amazing, daunting, fucking great, the list goes on...",

Itachi shook his head...She had simply called him awesome. But what did that mean? He hadn't really talked to the girl that much, except for one time but that was years ago. He'd seen her a few times, she usually gave him checkups on his health. But you really couldn't consider that talking to someone.

"I know the meaning of the word...it just that is came as a bit of a surprise.", he moved to the other side of the vent, not making a noise what so ever.

Shisui had a confused expression.

"Why would that come as a surprise? Can't you get this through that thick 'genius' head of yours. Woman have a huge interest in you...yes they god damn near love you... Remember the fangirls I use to have to chase off for you..",

Itachi ignored the part about fangirls, that situation was something he'd rather not remember.

"I never really noticed, but that would explain the fangirls, that used to follow him.", this response made Shisui start to laugh hysterically..What's the joke? Itachi wondered.

The laughing continued for a whole minute, as Itachi simply watched his raven spiked haired cousin continue on with laughter. He only stopped when he noticed the serious glint in Itachi's eyes...

"Uuurrrh, that wasn't a joke was it?",

"Hm.", was his monotonous reply.

"Whaaat?! You have to be joking!",

Itachi glared at Shisui, he should know him better.

"When do I ever even remotely try to make a joke?",

Shisui's face instently turned to a mixture of surprise and seriousness.

"Are you fucking kidding me Itachi-kun? Do you not notice all the woman that always try to make conversation with you, and or flirt with you?", Shisui's eye narrowed. While Itachi simply raised an eyebrow.

"No.",

"Wow... And they call you the genius?",

"..."

Shisui slapped his head into the palm of his hand.

"Didn't you wonder why they were always, Oh soo nice to you?",

"Hm...", Itachi just responded loosing interest in the convo. "Thought they were just being polite.",

His older cousin shook his head, this sort of was a surprise to Itachi.

"Ugh... You're oblivious to all the fan girls that would basically do anything to even be next to you...in your presence.",Shisui explained.

"Hm",

"But on another note... Aren't you glad you tagged along with your big cousin? Itachi-kun?", Itachi ignored the urge to smack Shisui up side the face, though that would only result in an intense battle, which would surely give up their positions in the air condition vents. So Itachi voted against it.

"Why would I be glad?",

Shisui's eyes lightened up, to Itachi's dismay of course, Shisui was going to drag Itachi into...some sort of situation.

"That the pink haired hot piece of a-",

"Shisui...", Itachi interrupted him.

The elder Uchiha raised an eyebrow before he caught on.

"The pink haired _woman...Sakura I mean, _just called you awesome.",

"So...", Itach retorted, not really understanding where Shisui was going with this.

"Alright, well it doesn't mean much, but hell, it means that she has some interest in you, baby cousin, you need to talk to her...",

Itachi kept his impassive face. I'm not sure if you haven't noticed his but Itachi wasn't exactly the social type. Itachi just didn't see the need to speak more than was was needed, it wasn't necessary.

However maybe... His cousin actually had a point there.

"I can be patient.", Maybe he'd be more willing to try it in the near future, not anytime soon though.

"Later isn't soon enough! Look at it like this, you get mrs. pink hair and I get the sexy ass blond...-and no I'm not like jiraiya- this will work out in both of our favors... Just think. We can get to know them today!", Shisui let out excitedly.

"No",

"Yes!",

"No...",

"Yes!",

"No...",

"You mean yes...",

"Must I repeat myself?", Aggravation began to over whelm Itachi.

"Well, only if you insist...", Shisui retorted.

"No...",

Shisui just simply won't give up.

"Gawd damnit! Itachi why must you be so god damn stubborn?",

"Hm", Itachi exhaled angrily, though if you hadn't understood how Uchiha's communicated you'd never notice the anger in his voice.

"We BOTH! Could score, and kami knows you need a woman.", Shisui sat down, and inclined his head with the younger Uchiha's.

"You need this more than I, yet you're so reluctant to gain one? She has some type of interest so she's worth a shot. Damn it!... Not to mention she's a nice piece of ass.",

Well, Itachi partially agreed with his elder cousin. He did in fact want a woman. However among the thousands of woman in the village, there were only a few that met his standards, but in one way or another they had failed his tests for them.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a whole new story. He'd met her almost seven years ago, and it's amazing how much she's grown since their, rather depressing encounter. Regardless, she had grown in both strength as a shinobi and beauty.

A huge transformation from that sad fourteen girl in the training ground... But he needed to evaluate the girl, a bit more.

"You're not changing my mind.", Itachi stated firmly, giving his cousin the Uchiha death stare.

"You know what little cousin, I have half the mind to bitch slap the shit out of you.",

Itachi closed his eyes taking that as a challenge.

"I'd like to see you try.", the Uchiha-heir then opened said eyes, revealing crimson red.

And thus Shisui and Itachi's first mistake in the bathhouse.

* * *

Sakura's eye darted open. She'd fallen asleep in the warm bathtub water, leaning against the wall of the tub.

The cherry blossom had awaken to a weird flare of chakra, which Probably wouldn't have been noticed by any ordinary Shinobi...Good thing Sakura wasn't any ordinary ninja, she was among one of the top medics in all of the leaf village, strength that could demolish mountains, and not to mention the apprentice of the Hokage herself.

But the certain chakra signature she felt, it just couldn't be. What was **HE **doing in the female wing?

-She had been taking a short nap, considering that Sakura the Cherryblossom was still extremely tired from her day.-

She noted that her blond friend has also heard the noise. They both gave each other a look at the same exact time.

"You felt that concentration of chakra too huh, forehead?.", Ino said first, nonchalantly, but her eyes were narrowed in a serious expression, as if someone had just messed with her beautiful vibrant hair.

Sakura nodded, as she too was now quickly on her guard.

"And it's those damn Uchiha's isn't it.", Ino almost hissed, the word Uchiha's. Sakura nodded again, her emerald eyes full of uncertainty. Maybe they had just misinterpreted..

"And their last position was...", Both Ino and Sakura looked directly up towards the ceiling. Well damn... When did that hole the size of a pee get there?

So that basically confirmed their first sentiments...or Sakura's because she sort of had an idea what her blond friend was thinking.

The teal eyed woman, began to crack her knuckles, however not in anger, oh no, she was thinking... Most likley of a way to get revenge.

"So I'm guessing you wanna get them back?", Sakura asked, lifting a pink eyebrow.

"No doubt..", she quickly responded.

"But, what if we just made a mistake?And it's actually someone else?",

Ino chuckled abit.

"Regardless of who it is -Though I'm pretty sure it's those two, as surprising as it is- we're going to beat the living shit out of them.",

Ino quickly got out of the tub, slipped on a robe that was sitting the bench from before. Sakura did the same thing.

* * *

"Don't fucking look at me like that, with yo red ass eyes! You know my sharigan's way more impressive don't even try it.", The Uchiha prodigy's had exchanged a few blow prior to the scene unfolding now. Shisui and Itachi we both on opposite sides of each other.

Itachi gave no response, he sat on the other side of the vent, and felt the gash on the side of his face. Shisui had actually tossed a kunai directly at his face, Itachi had little time to react, so the weapon grazed the side of his jawline.

He didn't let Shisui get away with such a thing, so in response Itachi sent a fist that hit Shisui straight in the nose... Resulting in a nosebleed of course.

"Ahh shit Itachi, you're always hurting me damn it. I wasn't actually going to 'bitch slap you'. But you know Uchiha's don't back down from challenges.", The spiky haired Uchiha said, rubbing his nose painfully.

"Do not mislead me then.", he responded, agreeing with the latter sentence.

"The thanks I get for trying to help my little cousin.", Shisui muttered.

"I never even wanted to come here Shisui...One this is totally and utterly stupid, immature and just simply not right. Two, I never needed nor wanted your help...I can do perfectly fine without you.", Itachi's aggravation got the better of him, he just had to say it.

"Oh, you say that now...and I guess we've over stayed our welcome...But let me have just one more peak.", Shisui bent down to look through the small peep hole that we all love so much. Itachi sighed in frustration, this just wasn't a situation he wanted to accept he got caught in. Why couldn't he just live-

Itachi's thoughts we cut short when he felt something strange. It was weird, it was like he should have been more alert to something. Like that he wasn't being more aware of his surroundings as he should.

"Ummm, Itachi...",

Shisui called from that damn peep hole.",

"Yeah, um the gals aren't there anymore.",

Oh...

"And I think we might be the reason...",

...Well shit...

Itachi must have been an idiot...

"We didn't mask our Signatures while, fighting did we?",

Shisui shook his head as he seemed to be in some kind of daze, trapped in thought.

This could totally ruin his plans, though it was his own fault for following the idiot of a cousin.

Itachi decided that if he were to get caught peeping, what ever consequence that they received would be acceptable.

Itachi tried finding their signatures through the amount of signatures in the bathhouse. Not one matched the two girls... So Itachi came up with two conclusions. Either the two girls had decided to leave after discovering the two Uchihas...ooorrr...The two kunoichis had discovered the where about of Itachi and his cousin, and had decided to investigate themselves...

Both situations seemed reasonable, albeit controversial.

"Itachi...I can't, I just can't...",

Itachi looked at his elder cousin.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"I mean, I can't get caught peeping in the damn female side of the bathhouse..I can't! My reputation would be at stake, if word got out!",

Itachi's would also, he guessed. "hm, it's a fair punishment.",

Shisui's eyes shot open in fear and dread. "NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY! IF THE OTHER WOMAN FIND OUT ABOUT THIS, ILL NEVER FIND THE RIGHT LADY! THAT WOULD BE TORTURE, I HAVE TO 'TRY' EACH GIRL BEFORE I EVEN CONSIDER BEING WITH HER.", Shisui paused but nope, he didn't stop there.

"BUT NOT ONLY THAT, MY PARENTS WILL THEN MAKE ME VOLUNTEER TO TEACH A BUNCH OF SPOILED ASS ACDEMY STUDENTS!", Shisui began to speak much more faster, making it less easy for Itachi to hear.

"BUT THAT'S ONLY THE START. "ILLBEREJECTEDBYALLTHEWOMANINTHEDAMNVILLAGE. ILL BE COMPARED TO FUCKING JIRAIYA HE'S A DAMN PERVERT! HELL OTHER VILLAGES MIGHT FIND OUT SO I COULDN'T GET ANY OVER THERE EITHER! THEN, FUCKING HOKAGE-SAMA WOULD REVOKE MY ANBU STATUES AND PUT BACK DONW TO DAMN JOUININ... AND PROBABLY GIVE ME A GENIN TEAM! FUCK THAT! AND THEN I'LL HAVE TO HANG OUT WITH GAWD DAMN JIRAIYA AND THAT WEIRD BLOND KID!",

Itachi attempted to stop his absurd rambling about the after effects of peeping, Itachi was sure it wasn't that bad..

"Shisui calm down..",

"AND WORST OF ALL MY NAME WOULD NO LONGER BE SHISUI OF THE BODY FLICKER, I'D BE...SHISUI THE FUCKING PEEPING PERVERT!",

"Shisui...", Itachi wasn't able to continue.

"MYAWESOMEASS NAME WILLBEREDUCEDTONOTHING!",

"Cousin calm down...",

"SHISUITHEPEEPINGPERVERT!",

"It's no-",

"IDON'TWANNABE SHISUITHEPEEPINGPERVERT!", he continued to scream, not even caring if anyone heard.

"Jiraiya-sama's been caught plenty of times...peeping, Shisui, I'm sure being caught once wouldn't be as horrible as you're leading onto be.",

"NO! He's still known as a gawd damn pervert! Which will be me! I'M NOT GOING TO GET CAUGHT!",

Itachi shook his head, now Shisui was being utterly ridiculous, this wasn't as serious as he lead on.

While Shisui was sulking Itachi's ears picked up on movement. And right there Itachi was sure that they'd be discovered any moment now. He was sure it was the pink haired teammate of his little brothers and her blond friend. He could hear them get closer, though he wouldn't be able to If he hadn't had all those years of trainning.

Then an idea just occurred to him, something that should of clicked minutes ago, ugh Itachi was loosing his genius.

"Shisui, we could always body flick out of here.",

Shisui's eyes changed so quickly, you'd never know that he was sad in the first place.

"Oh yeah..", The genjutsu masted replied.

And with that being said they began to perform a few hand signals.

But before they could finish, Itachi caught a glimpse of raven black hair, as the figure moved around the corner of the vent coming towards them. Right behind in a blond haired figure.

So instead of seing the oh so beautiful Cherryblossom, he got those two knuckle heads. It's crazy how life works. Isn't it?

To say Itachi was surprised would be an understatement

"YOU!", the blond kid pointed at Shisui and Itachi.

"Fuck, not this kid again...", Itachi heard Shisui say from behind him.

"Nii-san?", What was his foolish little brother doing here?

"Sasuke..",

* * *

***I just couldn't resist leaving it on a cliffy here, it's such an improvement from the prequel. I wonder what Sasuke and Naruto are doing in the vents..lol. They were a last minute change, since I though this would mame the story way more interesting. Thank you very much _Teriyaki Flavored_, for that wonderful idea of yours, you're so creative, unlike me :S.**

***Anyways you know the drill.**

***Please review, and tell me where I need to improve if necessary, and or if you liked the fic.**

***Until the sequl to this sequel... BYE!**


End file.
